


Mine

by Miss_Prince



Category: Gyakuten Saiban (Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Incest, Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 12:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Prince/pseuds/Miss_Prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Iris is going out on a date with Feenie, so right before he's due to show up, Dahlia decides to have a little 'fun' with her sister."</p><p>Written for the Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Dahlia lounged on her bed and looked on in mild contempt as her sister readied herself for an outing with that ridiculous oaf Phoenix Wright. Iris was carefully applying make-up -- an activity at which she was still unpracticed, meaning it was taking an irritatingly long time. Her hair was already braided and pinned in the usual fashion, the red color not quite the same shade as Dahlia's own, not that that idiot had noticed. It didn't suit her sister at all, she thought sullenly -- not shy, demure, fade-into-the-background Iris.

All this effort for an insipid fool the very thought of whom made Dahlia's blood boil. It was madness. It was _wrong_.

Iris spared a moment to glance at the clock. "He'll be here soon," she said.

Dahlia watched as her sister applied the finishing touches. "Where's he taking you?" she asked.

"Dinner, I think," Iris replied, setting down the mascara at last. "And a movie." She stood and examined herself, adjusting her dress slightly.

"You've spent an awful lot of time on this," Dahlia remarked casually -- but there was an undercurrent of danger that Iris immediately picked up on.

"I... I don't want to make him suspicious..." she said weakly.

"It's been four months, Iris," Dahlia snapped, sitting up. "No results. You said you could get the necklace back. You _promised_ me, remember?"

"I'm trying!" Iris turned to face her sister, expression pleading. "I'll get it back -- just give me a little more time."

"_Four months_," Dahlia repeated, rising to her feet. She walked over to her sister, circling her predatorily. "You know what I think?" she said softly. "I think you've grown _attached_ to him. You've forgotten where your loyalties lie." Iris blushed faintly, and Dahlia stopped just behind her sister, leaning in close. "I think I ought to remind you."

Her left arm snaked around Iris's middle, trapping her sister's arms at her sides and pulling her flush against Dahlia.

Iris went rigid in panic. "We can't!" she protested, struggling fruitlessly against the embrace. "He'll be here any minute now!"

Dahlia was unperturbed. "Relax." She brushed her lips against her sister's neck, letting her free hand trail up and down her thigh, each time drawing the hem of her dress a little higher. "We have plenty of time." She pressed soft kisses to Iris's neck and shoulder, waiting as, slowly, most of the tension drained from her sister's body. She drank in Iris's scent, clean and familiar -- one of her oldest memories; the feeling of the warm body pressed against her, solid and real; the skin beneath her lips, soft and sweet. Dahlia pulled the dress up around her sister's waist, slipping a hand underneath to caress her stomach, feeling the heat radiating from her body, and then moving lower, teasing a pair of fingers beneath the waistband of her panties.

Dahlia smiled as she felt Iris's breathing grow shallow, and she slipped her hand in farther, tangling her fingers gently in the soft curls. She turned to nuzzle her neck, sighing softly, gratified by the goosebumps that rose on the flesh as her breath whispered across it. She nipped lightly at an earlobe before trailing kisses along her sister's jaw, smiling wider when Iris tilted her head to give Dahlia better access. This was good. This was how things were supposed to be: Iris in _her_ arms, and no one else's, bending to her... _wanting_ her. Her anger was in the background now -- not forgotten, but for the moment unimportant.

Dahlia finally moved lower, dragging a finger upward through slick folds to find... _there_. Iris gave a lovely little gasp and pushed her hips ever so slightly toward her sister's hand. Pleased, Dahlia repeated the action and was rewarded with another gasp, which turned into a soft moan as she began to trace circles on the sensitive flesh.

Dahlia knew just how to touch, tracing slow patterns, wicked fingers stroking just so before dancing away, teasing, coaxing Iris higher and higher until she was gasping with each breath, hips rolling rhythmically into her sister's hand. Dahlia hummed with pleasure, reveling in her power, in the easy way Iris yielded to her. Her kisses became more fervent, lips pressing hungrily to any bit of soft, white flesh they could reach, leaving bruises behind. Her fingers quickened their rhythm, no longer teasing but direct and insistent, and the motion of her sister's hips sped up to match. Iris moaned breathlessly, close now, _so close_...

"Hello?"

The sisters froze.

For a moment there was silence. Then...

"Dollie, are you there?"

It was unmistakably the voice of Phoenix Wright.

Dahlia's anger slammed into her full-force, and her grip on her sister tightened painfully as hatred for the man twisted in her stomach. He should be _dead_. The fool was too stupid to live; he was going to get her killed -- and he was far too close to Iris.

Iris was shaking with need in Dahlia's arms, unable to draw a full breath. Dahlia gritted her teeth and shoved back her rage, forcing it into a tight little knot in the pit of her stomach. Once she had control of herself, she called back as sweetly as she could.

"I'm sorry, I'm not quite ready yet! Could you wait just a minute, _Feenie_?"

She couldn't keep the bite out of her voice as she said that loathsome pet name, but Phoenix didn't seem to notice. "Sure, Dollie! Take all the time you need!"

That wouldn't be much. Dahlia's fingers leapt into motion, sliding quickly and relentlessly against her sister's sex. It only took a few moments before Iris climaxed, trembling against her, trying her best not to cry out, but unable to suppress a moan. Dahlia continued to stroke her, dropping possessive kisses on her sister's neck, until Iris slumped back against her, spent.

Dahlia withdrew her hand from her sister's panties, but kept her other arm tight around her. She raised sticky fingers to Iris's lips, which obediently opened to admit them. Dahlia suppressed a groan at the feel of her sister's soft, wet tongue lapping delicately against her skin. When they were clean she withdrew them, wrapping her right arm around her sister as well.

She leaned in close to Iris's ear. "You are _mine_," she whispered fiercely. "Don't forget that." She held her sister tightly for another moment, underscoring her words, and then finally released her.

Iris hurried back to the mirror, smoothing down her dress as she went, frantically trying to make herself presentable. She squeaked in panic upon seeing the bruises that Dahlia's kisses had left behind, unmistakable evidence of their activities. Dahlia grabbed a scarf that was hanging from the bedpost, spun Iris around and arranged it swiftly and surely to hide the marks.

Before Iris could turn away, Dahlia caught her chin, leaning in to kiss her properly. Her sister acquiesced, lips parting easily to admit her, tentatively meeting Dahlia's tongue with her own. After a long moment Dahlia released her, thumb carefully removing a smudge of lipstick from her lower lip. Iris glanced in the mirror once more before heading to the door.

Dahlia slipped up against the wall, hidden by the door when it opened. "Thank you," she heard her sister say. "I'm very sorry for making you wait."

"I didn't mind at all!" Phoenix replied. Dahlia's fists clenched at the sound of his voice. "That's a really pretty scarf."

"Oh... th-thank you." Dahlia could practically hear Iris blushing. "You're so sweet, Feenie."

"Shall we go?"

The door closed. Alone now, Dahlia returned to her bed, closing her eyes against the bitter surge of jealousy at the affection in her sister's voice.


End file.
